


Closer to Absolution

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A short fic written for a friend. Justin decides to turn the tables on Brian to see how he reacts.





	Closer to Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Fuck.

That word echoed in his head. Images of Justin storming out haunted him when he closed his eyes. His head spun. He needed to stop. To put the vodka down and think. Think logically, irrationally, whatever, just think. Think about Justin, that kiss, or that word.

Fuck it all to hell.

Fuck his temper, and his mouth. Fuck Justin and himself for thinking he can just stick his sweet little tongue down anyone's throat without any repercussions. Fuck his jealousy. Fuck his lack of control when drinking. 

Fuck how vodka can make you sleep even when you don't want to.

-

Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the blinds, waking him. He realized his naked state when he felt the cold void of falling asleep drunk and waking alone. Waking without Justin’s warm body pressed against him. Waking without a morning fuck or even a morning kiss.

The loft seemed desolate, it’s normal state desecrated by the lack of Sunshine. Any natural warmth edged away when Brian stepped out of his room and into the open kitchen area. It took ages it seemed of looking at the same place for him to notice Justin asleep on the couch. Brian pursed his lips. Tempted to wake the sleeping golden boy up he decided against it, content to settle across from him and watch him sleep.

Seconds turned into minutes, and Justin slept on. Brian settled back onto the couch, watching the boy sleep. The sound of naked flesh shifting against leather caused Justin to stir. Sleepy eyes saw Brian watching him. He sat up, his jacket rustling as he moved. Awkward silence caught the two.

“’Morning, Sunshine. Sleep well?” Brian asked, lounging. His legs spread, inviting Justin.

Justin brushed back the hair out of his eyes, chewing on his lip, working to form an answer. He nodded. The answer seemed to have satisfied Brian who fixed Justin with a look.

“Where did you go?”

“Uh, out.” The answer was vague. Justin didn’t want to elaborate. He was unsure of Brian’s reaction and knew he eyes conveyed his emotions exactly.

Brian watched Justin under his gaze. He wouldn’t admit to it, but he was feeling the same mix of emotions Justin was. He shifted over on the couch, leaving the space open. An invitation. 

Justin obliged, leaving his coat on the couch where he slept before crossing the void and settling next to Brian. His lips were warm against Brian’s. It was a gentle kiss. An apologizing kiss that spoke all the words of the sorry that needed to be said. A kiss that turned from gentle to passionate and spoke the words of forgiveness. Words neither could say. Both stubborn men, one a boy, the other, a man unable to swallow his pride on such an occasion. 

A chaste kiss was placed on Justin’s forehead. Brian stood, taking the boy with him. Hand in hand, they headed to the bed. One step closer to absolution. 


End file.
